Valaina Linwelin
by roze
Summary: This is the story of a teenage elf, who shouldn't be an elf, and is on the surface of the earth, where she shouldn't be. Please rr, roze x


This is my first LOTR fic, although I've written quite a few HP stories. I hope you enjoy this. Technically this is a LOTR fic, although technically it isn't. You'll see what I mean if you read it. Please r+r, roze x  
Valaina Linwelin  
  
1st December  
  
I've never had a diary before. It's really weird, I mean, what if somebody finds it? And shows it to the rest of the world? And why write down your feelings? Shouldn't you already know them, and remember them without the aid of a piece of paper with writing on?  
Maybe it's just me. Seeing as I'm as weird as god could make me. I may aswell start a list of my deformities.  
  
My deformities  
  
1.I am a teenager.  
  
2. I am 14.  
  
3. I look about 10 years old.  
  
4. I have pointy ears. VERY pointy ears.  
  
5. My eyes are really strange and abnormal.  
  
6. I can hear balls being thrown, insects in the grass, and people breathing.  
  
7. I am an orphan.  
  
8. My name is Valaina Linwelin. How annoyingly weird is that?  
  
9. My voice is really, really high.  
  
10. I speak a weird language in my sleep. Don't ask.  
  
I had better stop at 10; otherwise I'll be going on until deformity 102. (Don't worry, I haven't counted my deformities). I had better go. I've got choir practice.  
  
2nd December  
  
I mentioned yesterday about choir. Believe me, I didn't want to go. My 'friends' forced me. Blackmail. Pure blackmail. I had no choice, but to go. None of them went, but I had to. Unfair? I thought so too. Actually, while I was in choir we sang a song called, well, A Celtic Song. But when I was walking home afterwards, another song with a similar tune suddenly came into my head. I have no idea where it came from. I can just about remember it:  
  
An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lorien the fair.  
  
And that's all I can remember. What does it mean? Who wrote it? Why did they write it? Why did it come to me? Of all people?  
  
2nd December- Later  
  
When I re-sang that song again, another part of this song came to me. I scribbled it quickly into my maths book. Mr. Garrison never marks our books anyway.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
What the HELL is a linden-tree?  
  
3rd December  
  
I have come to a conclusion. I am an insane loony who needs to be sent away. Nut house, here I come.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
I think I might drop that conclusion.  
  
2 minutes after that  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white. That sounds scarily like me. An Elven-maid there was of old. Oh no. No way. NO way. I am NOT an elf.  
  
After a lot of thinking  
  
Am I? Pointy ears, weird eyes, strange hearing, strange songs, adoption, name, languages. . . . . .  
Oh my god. I'm an elf. Valaina Linwelin the elf. Well, in times of need and investigation, it is time for: SUB-CONCIOUS WRITING!!!!!  
If that makes no sense to you whatsoever, then let me explain. It's where you clear your mind, relax, set your pen to paper, and write. Without thinking about it. Clever stuff really. Well, it is time for: SUB-CONCIOUS WRITING!!!!!!  
  
Nimrodel Rivendell Westron speech Lothlorien Middle-Earth Golden wood Galadhrim The Song Of The Maiden Nimrondel  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrondel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool  
  
Where now she wonders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrondel  
And in the mountains str-  
  
Of all times for lunch! God! And in the mountains str-what??? Urgh! Streaked, stretched, strained, strange, strayed. It rhymes with shade, so strained and strayed work well.  
  
And in the mountains strained. Nah. And in the mountains strayed. YES!!!!!!!!  
  
Where now she wonders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrondel  
And in the mountains strayed.  
  
Yay! But where's Rivendell, or what is it? Or westron speech? I guess that this song is about an elf called Nimrondel. In fact it is plain obvious it is. Middle-Earth. I wonder if it has something to do with the middle of the earth? Hmmmmmmm. Did I mention I'm an elf? The shock still hasn't sunk in. I'M AN ELF!!! OHMYGOD!!!!  
  
Please r+r, roze x 


End file.
